


Put On Something Nice, I'll Take You Dancing

by derekstilinski



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes Steve dancing.</p>
<p>Sequel to <a href="/works/1491115">Let Me Hold Your Hand</a>, but both can be read as stand-alone pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On Something Nice, I'll Take You Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timelady323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelady323/gifts).



Steve looks nervous as they walk into the restaurant. Bucky said he'd take him out for dinner and dancing, and it's nerve-wracking to see the dance floor surrounded by tables. There's a band playing soft music even if no one's dancing. Bucky pulls out Steve's chair for him when they're lead to their table.

Steve chuckles but sits anyway, "I'm not a dame, Bucky."

"Don't partners pull out chairs for each other?" Bucky asks the waiter as he sits down himself.

"They usually do," the waiter says with a soft smile, laying down menus in front of them, "Anything you'd like to drink?"

"Scotch and a glass of water, please." Steve says, opening his menu.

"Same for me, thanks," Bucky nods to the waiter and watches him go. He looks to Steve, smiling softly, "You look good."

Steve smoothes down his blue button up, "You saw me get dressed.

"Mhmm, but I'm trying to be romantic," Bucky smiles, bumping Steve's knee with his own, "After we order, I want you to dance with me."

"I still don't know how." Steve rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Bucky shrugs, "All you have to do is dance. I never said you had to dance well."

Steve chuckles and looks over his menu, shaking his head, "You were always the dancer. Danced drunk in bars with whoever would with you while I watched over you."

"Never held 'em too close. That's always been reserved for you. A nice... sensual slow dance." Bucky tells him, and Steve never knew that.

He smiles so hard it hurts his cheeks, puts an arm up on the table to cover part of his face, "How long have you wanted that?"

"Since the first time I kissed you," Bucky says, looking over his own menu like he doesn't notice the words are going straight to Steve's heart, "God, I wanted to take you dancing. Have you and the music."

"We were seventeen," Steve marvels. He didn't know Bucky's feelings were that strong back then. He thought he was the only one drowning in falling in love, that Bucky sort of grew into loving him. Evidently, he was wrong, "...You would have needed to act drunk to dance with me."

"I wouldn't have, though."

Steve reaches over and takes his hand.

After about five or ten minutes, the waiter comes back over and asks them for their orders. Bucky keeps in his laughter until the waiter is gone, "Lemongrass Chicken? Really?"

"I wanted to try something new. I swear, the whole time I've known you, you've ordered some kind of meat, and potatoes." Steve retorts.

"I'm a meat and potatoes kind of guy!" Bucky says, then grins, "I like meat more than I ever thought I would."

Steve covers his face with both of his hands, "Bucky, oh my god."

Bucky shrugs off his jacket, and grabs one of Steve's wrists, "Come on, pretty boy. Let's dance."

Steve gets up hesitantly and Bucky pulls him along. When they're in the middle of the dance floor, he lets go of Steve and pads his way over to the band, where he beckons the singer down with a wave of his hand and a smile. He whispers something in her ear and points at Steve, and Steve shifts his weight from one foot to the other, feeling like he might start wheezing. Oh god, there are people looking at him from their tables.

The singer nods and smiles at whatever Bucky said though, and he's coming back over, smile fading when he sees him, "Hey. Hey, what's wrong?"

Steve takes little breaths, "Bucky, I can't dance, I can't do this."

"Woah, woah," Bucky holds onto his shoulder and digs through his pocket, pulling out an inhaler and pressing it to Steve's mouth. He pushes down and Steve instinctively takes a deep breath, "That's right. Now hold it. One, two, three..."

Steve blows out the breath when Bucky gets to ten, and he does actually feel better. His brows furrow as Bucky looks with concern over his face, "...I don't have asthma anymore."

"No, but you were working yourself up," Bucky smiles, rubbing his thumb over Steve's cheek, "Don't panic, I've got your six."

Steve huffs out a little laugh and the band has already started to play, and Steve smiles even wider, "This? Really?"

"Shh," Bucky grins at him, taking his hands, settling one on his shoulder. He laces their fingers and delicately places his metal hand on Steve's waist, "Nice and slow now, Rogers. Don't wanna step on my feet,"

Steve swallows and looks down at their feet, starting to follow Bucky's lead with lots of hesitance. He gets a few steps right and smiles. Bucky moves the hand on his waist to hook his fingers under Steve's chin, tilt his head up, "You're doing great, don't worry. I don't actually care if you step on my toes."

"Stop being so good to me." Steve smiles brightly.

"Can't." Bucky rests his hand on his waist again, steps a little closer and moves with him.

_[H](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJFf29jUnrs&feature=kp)aven't felt like this, my dear, since can't remember when_   
_It's been a long, long time_   
_You'll never know how many dreams I dream about you_   
_Or just how empty they all seem without you_   
_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long, long time_

Steve blushes and his eyes fall to Bucky's mouth, which is curving up in a grin. He ducks his head and Bucky laughs softly, resting their foreheads together. And jesus, this is what Bucky's always wanted. He always thought they'd dance with Steve's head level with his shoulder, but now Steve's a bit taller than him and he's still blushing and flustered as he always was.

"You're so cute," Bucky brushes their noses together, moving them slowly in a circle, "Steve, you know that I, uh.."

"I do know," Steve tells him, his heart warm, "I love you too."

Bucky smiles widely, tilting his head slightly to catch Steve's lips. They share soft kisses on and off while they dance, other people joining them on the dance floor. The songs fade into each other, melding into  _[Y](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMaCoxOGXPM)ou Made Me Love You_. Songs from the 1940s play softly throughout the rest of the night, because evidently Steve and Bucky inspired the band.


End file.
